White snow in the golden sand
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Nunca se hubiesen imaginado que la blanca nieve encontrase la seguridad en la calidez del dorado desierto. NejiTema


**Fanfic: White snow in the golden sand**

El invierno era una temporada sin duda azarosa, que simbolizaba el fin de todo crecimiento. Cuando llegaba, todo se detenía por obra de la mano blanca que cubría los campos así como los corazones ardientes de aquellos que perseguían sus sueños, las ambiciones de muchos quedaban asimismo frenadas por culpa del manto de blanca nieve que solía cubrirlo todo en esta temporada… Aunque, paradójicamente, había dos figuras esa noche a las que aquella prisión de alba tranquilidad no les afectaba pues permanecían, impávidos, descansando al amparo de unas paredes de madera que les protegían del frío exterior

Una de las dos figuras, cuyos cabellos dorados se alzaban orgullosos sobre su pequeña cabecita, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto que parecía lejano pero que realmente tan sólo estaba a un par de centímetros de distancia de ella, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en cuan distantes habían resultado antes aquellas perlas opalinas que ahora se abrían sin ningún rubor ante ella… Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro mientras sentía cómo la pieza de ropa que cubría su torso se deslizaba lentamente por uno de sus hombros hasta caer un poco por encima de su pecho, impidiendo ver pero al mismo tiempo permitiendo intuír, algo en lo que ella siempre había sido una experta y, al tiempo, aquel que descansaba a su lado esbozaba una sonrisa tan tranquila como la más serena de las sonatas… Sus manos pálidas se deslizaron tras las hebras de oro y, con calma, las acariciaron entre los dedos de blanca nieve, aunque estos no eran fríos como la que cubría el exterior, sino extrañamente cálidos

La joven sonrió ante el contacto y permitió que un leve suspiro escapase de sus labios mientras dejaba su cabecita morena descansar sobre la palma de su amante, cerrando los ojos para intensificar la percepción que de esa caricia tenían los otros sentidos, una sonrisa más tranquila aún si cabe se dibujó en su rostro de tonalidad ligeramente oscura en contraposición al blanco de la piel de él… Un murmullo sereno le hizo esbozar un leve "te quiero" antes de dejar que sus brazos la rodeasen por completo, sintiéndose completamente protegida a pesar de su desnudez. Un beso en la base de su cuello le hizo recordar que este era su momento, no de nadie más, sino de ellos dos… Con él se sentía completa, y sabía perfectamente que ella le completaba a él, por ello, se sentía orgullosa, no muchos habían visto esa faceta del joven Hyuuga

El muchacho reaccionó ante su gesto y, con apenas un movimiento, la atrajo hacia sí simplemente para gozar de la calidez de su presencia, no se explicaba cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ella, pero si algo tenía claro Neji era que nunca más la dejaría ir… La cárcel de sus brazos era una condena demasiado dulce como para querer romperla alguna vez, y desde luego no iba a ser él quien lo intentara. Amaba a Temari, amaba sus labios, amaba cada rescoldo de su piel, cada caricia, cada beso, cada palabra no dicha, cada mirada no lanzada, cada suspiro, cada confesión muda, cada gesto ansioso cuando compartían el mismo lecho y descansaban el uno junto al otro tras una larga danza mística que sólo ellos podían compartir y que se había consumado en aquel frío 24 de Diciembre

Neji recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvieron separados y, ante el mero pensamiento, estrechó más fuertemente a Temari entre sus brazos, dándole a entender que no la dejaría escapar pero ella, tranquila como siempre, se limitó a acariciar sus cabellos de ébano mientras le lanzaba una mirada dulce y compasiva, como el de aquella madre que consuela a su niño tras una pelea con su mejor amigo…

La shinobi adoraba verse perdida en esos ojos de aquel que llamaba "su niño" pues, a pesar de la madurez que pretendía aparentar, ante ella sólo eso era, un niño, un niño que irónicamente había conseguido robarle el corazón que muchos habían pretendido pero que solamente él había logrado alcanzar casi sin proponérselo.

Sonrió ante la evidencia… Tantos habían visto su cuerpo desnudo y tan pocos su alma… Sólo aquel niño de mirada ausente que ahora descansaba tranquilo entre sus brazos había conseguido abstraerse de lo meramente físico para acariciar con sus manitas de seda el corazón de la chica de la Arena, evocando tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo que ningún libro podría albergarlos todos pero que, sin embargo, podían condensarse en una sola palabra que hasta entonces ella se había negado a usar. Así era.. Estaba enamorada de aquel niño de Konoha… El amor, sentimiento que les estaba vedado y que ahora con el contacto de su intimidad con la de él estaba sintiendo en toda su intensidad… Tan dulce, tan prohibido…Tan suyo

Finalmente, el joven emitió un gemido mientras los cuerpos de ambos llegaban al éxtasis del clímax, sus almas unidas mediante las manos cuyos dedos entrelazados denotaban la entera entrega a que se habían sometido pues desde el mismo instante en que ambos habían decidido unir por vez primera sus labios habían dejado de ser un alma encarcelada en dos cuerpos distintos para ser una sola… El cuerpo desnudo de ambos, la piel contra la piel, descansaba en aquel lecho pero lo que sentían por el otro, el fervor, la devoción, la eterna dulzura que sólo entre ellos dos se profesaban jamás se apagaría, por mucho que el tiempo pasase. Ambos sonrieron…

Nunca imaginaron que la blanca nieve pudiese encontrar la seguridad en la calidez del dorado desierto…


End file.
